


Drabble: Lost As You Swear I Am.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Power Dynamics, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: First Cetagandan War, Time Period: Reign of Dorca Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ezar's job to enforce Xav's orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Lost As You Swear I Am.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://thesunalsorises.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thesunalsorises**](http://thesunalsorises.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Author's choice, author's choice, The Prince's Vengeance Ultimatum_
> 
> The title is from December by Collective Soul.

It's Ezar's job to enforce Xav's orders. He was sent to Piotr to be the Vorbarra's leash on their grief-crazed military prodigy, and it's not the first time he's had to speak to Piotr in Xav's voice.

But it's the first time Ezar's ever thought Piotr would disobey.

Piotr's men always give them a wide berth when Ezar has to act the political, and today, Ezar takes the freedom for what it is.

At his demand, Piotr kneels. At his demand, Piotr places his hands in his. And Ezar wrings from him a reminder of his oath. And his obedience.


End file.
